DRINKING WITH MARIO ¦ Mario Go Fish
Jared gets drunk and plays Go Fish with Mario. Synopsis This may be the dumbest idea Jared has ever had. Mario keeps on interrupting Jared's introduction. Jared is playing Mario's Game Gallery. Jared makes this a drinking game, and will play Mario in Go Fish. Every time he has to go fish, Mario takes his cards, or Mario takes a book, Jared has to take a drink. Jared shows his drink, and a Mario Party 7 shotglass. Jared took a drink before recording, so no one has to believe him - so he takes another drink. Mario takes Jared's two bombs immediately. Jared takes Mario's own face. Jared gets some more cards from Mario. Jared is struggling with his drink already. Jared realizes that this is a dumb idea - and Mario complains that Jared is taking too long to drink. This is going too fast for Jared to keep up. Jared gets the first book, taking three cards from Mario. Mario keeps on asking for himself. Jared has a lot more cards then Mario. Mario takes several of Jared's cards. Jared gets another book, and gets a free turn. Mario patronizes Jared. Mario gets a book, and now Jared has to drink more, and Mario yells at him. Jared gets all the Toads. Mario compliments Jared on the card he got. Jared asks how Mario knows. Jared takes all of Mario's koopas to get another book. Then Mario takes all of Jared's goombas, and his Mario giving Mario two books! Jared asks to subscribe if he dies! Jared explains how he got his shot glass. Mario randomly gets another book from fishing, and then takes his Rex's for another book! Mario gets another book from fishing, before taking all of Jared's Yoshi's! He then takes Jared's boos and Luigi's to win 9-4! Mario wins, and Jared is upset. Jared wants to play best of 3. Jared has 0 problems on the board. Mario always has a card of himself! Mario willingly gives Peach up. Jared also takes Bowser. Jared can't click on the deck. Mario starts taking Jared's cards. Jared decides that he doesn't want to die, so he won't take three drinks when Mario takes cards from him. Jared thinks it is fair to only take one drink. Mario takes Rex's as soon as Jared finds one. Mario gets to go again for some reason. Jared complains about Mario's new hat. Jared tries to strategise. Jared remembered that Mario wanted Luigi a long time ago. Mario gets a book, and Jared wants to know what he got! Jared takes the Yoshis and gets a book. Mario fishes a book, and Jared tries to call Mario out. Jared is frustrated as Mario takes more books from him. Jared tries to make an impersonation. Jared gets a book from koopas. Mario's cards in his hands are a lie. Jared chooses poorly, as Mario takes his Peach's. This was a bad idea! Jared takes all of Mario's boos. Mario gets another book. Jared decides to write down what Mario still has. Jared gets a couple of books in a row. Jared wants to fish a Luigi, and he gets it, and needs another card. Jared wonders if he can tie. He takes all of Mario's bob-ombs, and wins 7-6! Jared celebrates. Jared said best of 3, so they will play again! Mario gets a book on his first turn. Mario takes more of Jared's cards. Jared becomes more frustrated as Mario dominates. Jared is 'good at good fish'. Mario gets his third book. Jared spams the piranha plant. Mario gets a lot of books in a row. Jared screams in agony. Jared just wants a turn! Jared finally gets his first book. Jared yells at Mario, as Mario gets further ahead. Mario wins 12-1 after taking everything Jared had! Mario had lots of fun! Jared can't even end the episode properly in his frustration. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos